


Scratched elbows and counter kisses

by Swordsandthings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsandthings/pseuds/Swordsandthings
Summary: In a sunny afternoon Lucas finally decides to confess his feelings.





	Scratched elbows and counter kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night so beware for bad grammar. Also I imagine the kids being around the age of 15.

 The teens were all playing freesbee in Will’s backyard. Mike gave it a nice throw and passed it to Eleven. The girl sometimes would help herself and move it with her mind, while driscretely cleaned the blood from her nose. But this time she catched it easily. Perhaps it was because Mike would go easier on her or maybe she just had gotten better. Eleven took a swing with her arm and passed the disk to Will. Midway in the “flight” the trejetory of the freesbe changed and got stuck between some branches in a tall tree. Murmurs started flowing from the teens mouths and they discussed how to get their toy back. Lucas, the one that had grew more with the years walked for the tree. The branches extended for the blue sky, a flock of birds was passing by and formed weird shadows that in the freshly cut grass. The hardest part of initiating Lucas’s climbing was the beginning. The trunk had no branches for about 2 meeters and the boy had no place to support his foot and hands. From there on, it was easy to reach the freesbe. All of his friends cheered when they saw his friend hold the freesbe up in the air. When Lucas was about to descend his hand slipped and he fell to the ground. “Lucas!” some of his friends screamed. “Are you alright?” other shouted. After a few minutes of examinating the teens found their friend had only some cuts in his elbow and a few bruises that soon would get darker. “I think I’m just going to disinfect it.” The boy said as he got up. “Will can you show me your first aid kit?” “Ah- yeah.” “But are you sure you are alright?”Eleven asked her friend one more time. “I am. Please don’t worry about me El, it’s just some scratches” the boy said and moved his arm to show his point. “See?” The girl nodded and only after that the two boys started walking. They made their way to the house quicky. Lucas stayed in the kitchen while Will went to the living room to get the aid kit. The tall boy sat in the counter and waited for his crush. It had all started some months ago when it had came up in a coversation that Will liked boys. All of his friends and family had accepted him, and that made Lucas wonder about his sexuality. It took him a while to understand that he had a crush in one of his best friends. He still felt confused about his feelings. Lucas knew he liked both girls and boys but sometimes he thought that maybe he was lying to himself, maybe he only liked girls. And other times he thought that perhaps he only liked boys. Right now he was trying to just enjoy his time and live by his heart, and for the last two months his heart had fell in love with will. Lucas wondered if his friends would even reciprocate his feelings, but he would never know if he never tried. The boy kept feeling anxious for the scene that he had replayed in his head at least 1000 times. And damn it! He had fought the demogorgon! If he had done that as sure as hell he could do this too. When will came back with the kit he dropped it next to his friend and started searching the inside. Lucas couldn’t hold himself to not look at the wonderful boy that was standing next to him, how the light that shined through the curtains made his face look more angelic that it usually did. Will found what he was looking for and his eyes found Lucas. Both of the boys cheeks redned. Will changed of place and he wwas now standing in front of his friend. “Let me see those scratches” the boy opened his palm and waited for his friend. Lucas stretched his arm and let his friend take care of him. The disinfectant burned a little but it passed quickly, and because will kept blowing cold hair it neutralized the pain. “Do you want the dinaussors one's or the stars?” will asked holding some Band-Aids. “Why not both?” The boy amplied the Band-Aids and Lucas finally grew courage. “Hey will.” “Yeah?” “I… You…” “What?” will stoped his task and looked at Lucas. The later boy dragged his eyes to the tile floor. “I like you. I think. Like really. I’m almost always thinking about you. I mean in a not creepy way.” It took will a few seconds to register what his friend had just said and when he did he spoke. “i like you too.” “So” Lucas moved one of his hands to will shoulder “can I kiss you” “Uhm… I have never kissed anyone” will moved his face to the floor. “i have had one kiss. Sorry. But you don’t need to worry. I won’t judge you. And it’s back just lips touching.” “you don’t need to be sorry.”the boy licked his lips and with confidence he said” Just kiss me.” And the other boy did. It was a quick peek in the lips but it was soft and sweet with lots of tenderness in between. When the two boys got back to the backyard they were both a little blushed and all of their friends noticed. The new boyfriends were the next talk their friends couldn’t stop talking about and Mike ended up spending most of his time teasing Lucas the same way he had teased him about Eleven.


End file.
